JDA Mission 7 - Inferno
Briefing After capturing a priest called Booda Shoun, you now know the third piece of the Tridon is located in a secret lab, somewhere in the Sprawl, find it. Objectives *Destroy the building concealing the lab in the northern quadrant. *(OPOC) Escort the piece to the extraction point. OPOC - On Previous Objective Completion/ OPOF - On Previous Objective Failure/ ITWPO - In Tandem With Previous Objective. Details of Mission Immediately build a Command Center and two Solar Array's. Send your infantry to clear the far side of the Taelon field where some Sprawler units are. After dealing with them build your Refinery, and then build a Motorpool, when completed build one Collector, and a Precinct. Now build two sets of two Sentinel Gun's, a Defense Tower and a Lighting Tower, one on the far side of the Taelon field and one to the North-East of the base. Now upgrade your Command Center and build an Atomic Generator. Next build at least 8 Rover's, so you have 10, and a Warden, this will be the force used to find the lab and Togran Artifact. Upgrade the Precinct and build 4 Castigar's, so you have 6. Then build a Telepad, and place them inside. Later you will use the Telepad to produce a Telepad Portal next to the Togran Artifact. Now send all 10 Rover's, the Growler, Warden and Mastiff to the North-West of the base following the road/edge the map, one mines tend to be located on ramps (07-1), make sure that you always send Warden first to detect it. Not all ramps are mined but it might be quicker to send Rover alone down each ramp, you will only lose about two on the route specified. Continue on this road, there will be one Ravager Turret, use the Mastiff to deal with it, then leave it from this point onward. Continue to the Eastern corner of the map, where you will encounter minor resistance. Once at the corner, head North Western following again the road/edge of the map. You will encounter a Skulk, deal with her, then follow the passage behind her, of the road (07-2). You will shortly enter another road, stop following the edge of the map , turn and proceed in a South-Western direction where you will encounter a Gun Post, and some more resistance. Proceed down the ramparts, mindful of a mine on it, towards the closest beacon on the map. The building hiding the temple is surrounded by 4 pillars, one of which has toppled (07-3). Now destroy the building. Once it is destroyed, multiple heavy Sprawler units will attack the Togran Artifact, so select your Telepad and transport the six Castigar's to the Artifact, and send the Artifact back through the Telepad Portal, with any remaining troops. Now send all your units to the extraction point and clear any mines and Sprawler units out the way for the Artifact. Once at the extraction point be mindful that the Sprawler's may send a Juggernaut to destroy anything in its blast radius. Once safe in the extraction zone the Technifact will be transported via Shuttle. Video Walkthrough BEING EDITED! HOLD ON PLEASE!